Harry potter and My Little Pony ( The Lost Prince Of Equestria)
by AARON118
Summary: Harry is the lost Prince of Equestria but as he is in England London in the year of 1997 he do not know him home place where he come from but he will fine out soon he can do he magic to get to Equestria but how much power do he need to get to it and to start to have a bitter a life away for the Durlsey Family .(Hope it's one is bitter then the others one I ease be nice to me
1. Chapter 1

**I do not know my little pony friendship is magic or Harry potter**

**Earth United Kingdom England London Number 4 Privet Drive 12 May 1997**

As a 10 year boy was in he Room playing with some old toy that he have for a long time in he life when Harry got ready for the work he do every day in life. He have a very mess hair and he Eye have the colour Green that look like a adults in his eye's.

Vemon POTTER get hire right now boy or I come on get you hire by my self in this room you got 20 sec to get you self hire now. As Harry got in to the room where Vemon was he do not look very happy at boy my Family are coming over for dinner today I what you to start doing the dinner for me will I go and watch the football on the TV and get my self ready I what the dinner to look good for tonight if is did you can have some for your self got that Harry on get on with it.

Later on in the day when Harry is needy done with the dinner for Vemon Family but when petuina Duryles went in to the kitchen to get the drinks on to the table but when she saw Harry doing the dinner it look nice but she like to know how can a 10 year old boy be so good at cooking the dinners all the time for the hole family and for him As well. When the Dinner is done Harry and petuina put the food on the table for the family to eating as for Harry he went back in to the kitchen to do all the pot and pan but be for he does it he have some of the dinner he made to eat after that he got on back to do he work. Went every one have their dinner and have a lol and for Vemon mum and dad Family went back home to get some sleep.

when Harry going he try to get a world in he head a world that he can get lots of Friends like unicorn pony and Pegasus pony and earth pony and some Anilcorn pony a world that he can call a home and have a bitter family then the one his have in London United Kingdom on the planet call Earth.


	2. Chapter 2(harry the lost prince is back

**The Day Prince Harry Return to he home place Equestria but in London 12 may 1997**

As Harry was in his room try a new spell when that work a wright light come all around the room as he can not see so he close he eye and the next thing his now went black out.

**Equestria ponyville 12 may 1001**

The mane 6 was having a day out near Fluttershy home Twilight was reading a new spell book that the princess what the spell she like doing now and then as Applejack was talking to Rarity about girl stuff and for Rainbow Dash was talking to Pinkie pie and Fluttershy about what their done so far in the time in canterlot. As A Bright Green light come a cross the sky the mane 6 when to have a look to see what have happen.

As harry look around where his is at their was a lake near him so as his got up on all for hooves wait hooves as harry look at his head it was in be hooves as harry got to the lake his look at him self in the water as hair or mane that what their call is as mess as every in the colored black and tall as well and for his cost is a nice dark green and his have a unicorn hon and wings as well and for his cutie marks is half sun and half moon.

Harry: I am a pony have wings of Pegasus and horn off a unicorn.I wall away have to be the odd one out do i and why do a half moon and half sun.

hey guy the is a pony near the lake and his look young as well.

OK rainbow see if his OK and try not to scared him OK Fluttershy tall Rainbow as all the girls got The pony look at than.

Twilight: are you OK their and what is your name.

Harry: did you pony's just to talk me.

Twilight: yes we did i ask what is your name?

Harry: my name is Harry Potter what are all your names? as the first one to talk is the one in the Rainbow mane and tall. My name is Rainbow Dash and i am Equstria faster fryer in the world.

My names is Twilight Sparkle and i am Princess Celestia best student she have and its is Spike my one name is Rarity you have a nice cost darling.

My name is Applejack if you are look for work come down to my farm Twilight well show where it is and its is Fluttershy and you can see she very shy you can get to know her later went she get to know as well.

thank you all for your name on i am going black out. As Harry went Black out Applejack And Pinkie Pie put Harry On Rainbow Dash Back and that him to Twilight Library for now.

As Twilight Send a latter to Princess Celestia About Harry Being A Alicorn with his cutie marks as the sun and the moon with the star.

Dear Princess Celestia

Me and the girl find a colt next to the lake in ponyville today and did you know that its colt have on of the mess mane i have every seen in my life and did you know his cutie marks their the sun and moon with some star i have not see the cutie mark what his got like you sun and Luna moon and star. and his name is Harry Potter by the way if you do not know. you can come down to my home where he is with me and spike and the other will be hire come to my home/library anytime you like.

your Best Student

Twilight Sparkle

spike please Send its latter to the Princess as spike send the latter in his dragon fire with is green and a bit of dark as well.

when twilight got a latter back from the Princess she ask Spike to read it out for her.

Dear Twilight Sparkle

thank you for telling me about the colt you and the other have fine i will come down in the morning to see harry if that colt name i get to your home twilight around 12.00pm and by the way do he have wings and a horn as well. i will talk to him when i get to povyville and to your home twilight look after him.

From

Princess Celestia

Twilight; ok spike i know what to do when Harry Weak u as every pony went back to their home Twilight and spike and Harry was having some thing for eat be for going of to bed but for harry he went out side to look at the night sky and it look bitter then the one back at Earth. and for Harry his have 7 new friends all ready hi first in Equstria and in ponyville as well. went Harry when back in he lock the door and then when up to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 to know the two princesses

_**As the new day begins Harry got up early but Spike up be for him as Harry look around the library/home as his look in the kitchen where spike is but Twilight was still in bed a sleep as Harry ask spike where Twilight.**_

_Spike:Twilight is still in bed Harry she will not get up tall 10.00am in the morning ok I can make you something to eat and I can do you a cup of tea or a drink of water_

_Harry: That ok spike but I well like a nice cup of tea in the morning._

_Spike: ok Harry go and set down or go and get a book if you like to nut Twilight will be down soon._

_As Twilight come down the stairs she saw Harry reading a spell book by the table as their was food and three nice hot cup of tea and their was nice hot food to eat in the morning before the princesses get hired around 12.00pm to talk to Harry all about Equestria and Twilight will ask Celestia that Harry can live with her but it up to him if she ask in if he little k e to live in the royal palace in Canterlot or to stay hired in ponyville._

_As Twilight so Harry around Ponyville to get to know the town it self to see where his friends work and it is a nice day to get out of the library for a little bit to get some fresh air in the morning when the sun not at it not that hot in the morning so that good for a nice walk around Ponyville and to see Fluttershy as well as Applejack._

_When Twilight and Harry went back to the library the two princesses was waiting for them_

_As for Harry his saw to big pony so fair one what in a golden crown on is head and for the other one was bark blue colour and the one with the golden crown was a white coast and for her mane and tall was like very light colour of the rainbow but more blue,pinkie,green but for her Cutie Mark was the sun and she have the wing's of a Pegasus and horn of a unicorn and for the other she have the same thing a wing's of a Pegasus and a horn of a unicorn but her coast is a bark blue colour and her mane and tall was the colour of the night sky and the star as well but that what Harry like of her is her mane and tall and for her Cutie Mark is the moon and the star with the night sky._


	4. Chapter 4

As Twilight was talking to the Princesses about Harry bus she is not telling then that Harry is a Anilcorn pony she only telling than that he a Pegasus colt and for Harry and Spike was in the kitchen getting the tea done for the two princesses and for himself and Twilight and Spike as well.

_Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle my number one student I like to talk to Harry for a little bit that ok with you and a am so that my sister Luna talk to you will I talked to Harry._

_As Harry put the Tran down what have 5 cup of tea for than. _

_Princess Celestia: you must be Harry twilight tells me about in her latter aM I right._

_Harry Potter: yes you are said princess Celestia but my fall names is Harry James Potter._

_Celestia: Harry I know you like to know will I and My sister Luna is hire so we can talk to you about Equestria and I know you are not a Pegasus but a unicorn as well like us Alicorn but I like you to thing you can live with Twilight or I know you like Rainbow you can live with her or you can come with me and Luna back to the place in Canterlot if you like to live with Rainbow I can tell her you are going to live together from now on._

_Harry how did you know I like Rainbow and I can tell you yes I like to live my life with Rainbow that ok with you but how did you know I am like you And your sister but I like it to be Quite about my form ok every pony know I am only a Pegasus pony._

_Celestia I will go and tell my Guard that you are going to live with Rainbow tell her that ok._

_As Celestia went out said one of the Guard one what can I do for you princess?_

_Celestia: Can you go and tell the elements of loyalty that Harry Potter one who with Twilight home is going to live with her from now one: ok princess I will go an tell her now._

_As Rainbow Dash was talking to Fluttershy and Applejack when Fluttershy said _

_Fluttershy: why is one off princess Celestia Guard coming this way Dash:let fine out what the Guard have to one: are you Rainbow Dash?Rainbow:yes I am what do you what?_

_Guard one:Princess Celestia said that you know Harry potter?Rainbow Dash: yes I do know him why you like to know?Guard one: the princess said that he will be live with you for now on and by the way I think Harry love you I do not know if he does you can fine out when he come to your home later :ok thank telling me one: That ok I off back to the Princesses now see you letter._

_Bye._

_As for Fluttershy,Applejack was talking about what the Guard said to :look like Harry love you Rainbow and that why he living with you at your home but I hope you two get on well :year rainbow I think that with Harry by your side it can that it off be coming a wonderblot that it think of becoming a morther and having a family off your own and having more time with your friends than getting really for the wonderblot._

_Rainbow: you know I like the wonderblot slot I think you are right for one fluttershy I hope we get on well together and hopes to have my own family and have Harry as my husband in the future :good to know rainbow let hope it work out right for you two._


	5. Chapter 5

**As the new day begins Harry Potter and Twilight Sparkle and Spike and the other of the Elements of Harmony was having to the train station so their can get on to the train to Canterlot and have to the Royal palace witch is where the Princesses are but as Harry see the castle he having to a great Flashback when his was about 2 year old when his mother and aunt show him in the sky.**

As Twilight about to ask Harry"are you ok their Harry"Twilight said but as Harry said that his is good but said to Twilight"your know Princess Celestia and Luna right"yes I do Harry and why"ask Twilight"have she about a lost Prince one time to you"Harry said to Twilight who look at Harry in one way and she said"yes she did she tall me every thong about the lost Prince of Equestria but I thing he will come back one day"Twilight said to Harry who went to look back at the castle.

When the Train stop at lest Station what was in Canterlot as the Mane six and Harry got off the train a Guard unicorn ponys was there so their can take than to the Royal palace. When they're got to the Gate of the palace as Harry look around a pony in the Dark blue like the night sky come up to them as Harry can not tell if that aunt Luna or not because she is much more happier and bigger as well she is like Harry a Alicorn but Harry only showing his wing's of.

"Hello everypony and welcome to the Royal palace" Princess Luna said to the Mane six and Harry as well as she lot than in to see her Sister Celestia so she can talk to them. As their got to the Throne room door as the Guard open the door to let the ponys in to see Princess Celestia. As Celestia got up from her set so she can talk to them about when she was younger and about her mother foal she have to look after when she passed away because of a war. As Luna come next to her sister so she can tell about it as well.

Princess Celestia"hello everypony and welcome to the Royal palace and hello Harry as well"Celestia said"I have to tell you all about a Prince Alicorn who is my and Luna mother foal that we have to look after before it was take by Discord the time we got to his room"Celestia said to the Mane six and Harry who she does not know that he is the lost Prince of Equestria.

"About 600 year go me and my sister Luna was playing with the new born Alicorn what is mother foal who come in and said to us about a war is going on but she have said"if me and my husband do not come back from the war I like to two to take over Equestria for me and your Dad as well and you two will have to life the sun and settings it as well for the moon as well and I like you Celestia or you Luna to look after baby Harry for me and your Dad. But a bit of the month come by mother and farther did not come back at tall so we take over Equestria all readily and we started raise the sun and the moon every day from 6 month when baby Harry was about 6 months old now he was a sleep in he's room when Luna and I got to his room Discord have send him to a new world that of I don't know off from there that the Prince Harry who lost in the world Discord send him to"Celestia said but have a little cry from her eyes and Luna said"that do hurt me and Celestia slot but I do hope that baby Harry will be back one day"Luna hold her Harry we least his horn that make his Alicorn form show and boost princess did not believed that Harry was the lost Prince his said"hello celly and hello lulu it have been a long time for you to see me now"Prince Harry said to his Sister who when up to him and hug him and"it have been a long time baby Harry but look at you are big like me but a little smaller"Luna said that and have water coming out of her eyes and Celestia as well for Twilight and Spike and the other did not believed that Harry was the lost Prince of Equestria.


End file.
